Michael Andre
Michael Andre (born August 31, 1946) is a Canadian poet, disc jockey, critic, and editor living in New York City. Life Andre was born in Halifax, Nova Scotia, to a civil engineer doing wartime work on a military hospital. His mother's father was a newspaperman, Eyton Warburton; he died when Andre was an infant. Andre was raised in Kingston, Ontario. He studied at McGill University (Honors English B.A. 1968), the University of Chicago (M.A. 1969) and Columbia University (Ph.D. English and Comparative Literature, 1973). Andre hosted radio shows in Chicago and New York. He interviewed, published, and occasionally socialized with W.H. Auden and Eugene McCarthy, Beats like Gregory Corso, William S. Burroughs and Allen Ginsberg, and homosexual esthetes like John Cage and Andy Warhol. He is divorced from Erika Rothenberg, an artist, and Jane Adler, a flautist and sign-language interpreter; he has a son, Benjamin Eyton Andre. Papers may be found at the University of Tulsa and at Yale University. Andre is the editor of Unmuzzled OX, an occasional magazine of poetry, art, and politics, which began in 1971 as a quarterly and has produced 16 volumes. Andre edited and published 2 books by Gregory Corso, Earth Egg and Writings from OX. Andre's opera, Orfreo, with music by Elodie Lauten, premiered at Merkin Hall in 2004. The 2 also collaborated on Sex and Pre-anti-post-modernism and S.O.S. W.T.C. Andre has 2 widely-available anthologies of selected poems: Studying the Ground for Holes (1978) and Experiments in Banal Living (1998). He has worked as a critic for The Montreal Gazette, Art News, Art in America and The Village Voice. His autobiographical essay was published in 1991 by Gale. Andre has beem involved with social issues beginning in Paris in 1967 and sometimes appears as a Catholic homme de gauche. Andre has recited his poetry in London, Frankfurt and Paris, at various venues in New York including the Public Theater, St. Mark's Poetry Project, and the Bowery Poetry Club as well as at numerous universities and galleries throughout Canada and the United States. Since 1992, Andre has written a column called "New York Letter" for the Small Press Review. Interviews Interviews with W.H. Auden, Denise Levertov, Robert Creeley, James Wright, Allen Ginsberg, James Dickey, and Corso, with scholarly commentary, were accepted as his doctoral dissertation at Columbia in 1973. The interviews with Levertov, Creeley and Corso have been reprinted in a number of different periodicals. The Levertov interview originally appeared in The Little Magazine; the others appeared in Unmuzzled OX. Warhol interviews appeared in Small Press Review, ART News and Unmuzzled OX. The Berrigan interview was commissioned by Warhol for his magazine, then rejected for its political content, and appeared in Unmuzzled OX.For the milieu and the contretemps with Warhol, see: "Ezra Pound's Interview" Unmuzzled OX (Volume XII, Number 3, 1988) p. 95 Tapes of radio broadcasts with Patti Smith, Charles Bukowski and others are at the University of Tulsa. Interviews with Andre about Auden and Lauten are in forthcoming films. An interview about Jackie Curtis is in Superstar in a Housedress, the HBO documentary and subsequent Penguin book. Writing "A jackrabbit, if it could read poetry", according to Daniel Berrigan, poet and Catholic Worker, "would jump for glee. And if it could talk to itself, wd. undoubtedly be heard saying, 'Demme, wish I'd thought of that!'" Publications Poetry * Xmas Present. New York: Mimeo, 1974.x * My Regrets. Millwaukee, WI: Pentagram Press, 1976. * Studying the Ground for Holes: Poems. Brookly, NY: Release, 1978. * Letters Home. Montreal & New York: Cross Country, 1979. * Jabbing the Asshole is High Comedy. Brooklyn, NY: Print Center, 1981. * It as It (illustrated by Brian Buckzak). New York: Money for Food, 1990. * Experiments in Banal Living. Montreal: Empyreal, 1998. * Unmuzzled in Paris. Paris: Lalande Digital, 2004.x * Scratched Lens. Key West, FL: Cycle, 2006.x Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Michael Andre, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 19, 2014. See also * List of Canadian poets References Fonds *University of Tulsa McFarlin Library's inventory of the Unmuzzled Ox archive housed in their special collections department. Notes External links ;Books *Michael Andre at Amazon.com ;About *Michael Andre: Years skip by like a stone across a pond, interview at Blues.gr. * Unmuzzled Ox Michael Andre's weblog * John Cage Shoes - Andre's art and music blog * Elizabeth Taylor's Ego - Andre's film blog Category:1946 births Category:Canadian poets Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets